


Belief

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meddling, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Madara knew something was strange especially when Hashirama just so happened  to be in the same little tea shop that he had been recommended.By his brother.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanamiToamata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiToamata/gifts).



> For Toa who is lovely and brilliant and I'm glad I know them.
> 
> Also apologies for any weird formatting or typos. Did this on my phone and wanted to post it right away 😂 cuz I'm impatient.

Madara knew something was strange especially when Hashirama just so _happened_ to be in the same little tea shop that he had been recommended.

By his brother.

His disabled barely healing brother. Who had been disabled and yet saved by Tobirama of all the Senju.

Madara tried not to think about it too much. He let it go for the sake of peace and the village. And it wasn't like Tobirama hadn't repaid them in leaps and bounds. Inspiring the idea of having Hashirama and Madara co lead. Creating essential items so that Izuna wouldn't have to live in their new house tended to hour by hour.

"Hashirama." The deadpan tone and annoyance as most times does not work on the man.

Hashirama smiles widely at Madara and waves at the unoccupied seat beside him, "sit sit. I heard from little Tobi-"

Madara doesn't express his exasperation at the fact that at best Hashirama is two years older than his brother.

"-recommended this tea shop. What would you like to drink? It's on me." That smile is equal parts irritating and yet far too endearing.

Madara tried and fails to let the fondness grow inside of him. A niggling suspicion whispers across his minds eye his sharingan itching to see the future as it were. But it is far too troublesome when right now he can enjoy himself. Suspicions can be taken for another day.

\--

"I don't understand how you know so much." Izuna mutters sullenly. He's watching Madara and Hashirama with his sharingan. Probably hoping to frustrate Madara with the details once they get together.

"Because I have eyes." Tobirama says blandly back. He refrains from laughing at Izuna's murderous aura and continues measuring his spinal injuries to heal the worst of the damage. The one good thing of asking for his grand nieces notes before he was sent back. This would have taken years longer without them.

"Right. Well what do your eyes see now?" Izuna mutters.

Tobirama briefly glances up at Izuna and then at Madara and Hashirama. "I see hope." He says. And for the first time in his many years of life and death; believes it.


End file.
